topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Vivian Blanchard
|-| Base Form = |-| Enhanced Form= Origin: Hungry Joker Classification: Human, Member of Hungry Joker Threat level: Wolf+ Age: Unknown, should be around same age as Chitose (18) Gender: Female Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Metal Manipulation, Limited Poison Manipulation , Flight Physical strength: At least building+ || City block level Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Building+ || City block Durability: At least Building+ || City block Speed: Faster Than Eye Can See || Transonic (Should be comparable to Alan Blackman) Intelligence: Above average || Above average Stamina: High || High Range: Tens of meters || Tens of meters Weakness: Her metal manipulation is not stable || None notable Standard equipment: Sumerian Ruby: allows her to manipulate metals which she used concurrently with her skills in armed combat. Flying Palanquin: Vivian uses a personal palanquin like machine in which is able to hover above ground as her means of transportation. Noteworthy techniques and abilities Metal Manipulation As an Eureka-compatible human, Vivian is able to access the ability to manipulate a certain type of metals through the use of an Eureka called the Sumerian Ruby. As she activates the Ruby's power, she is able to envelope her entire body with the said metal and polishing it even more to create four sharp blades from her arms and legs. * Metallic Body: A basic skill of Sumerian Ruby's power where Vivi envelops her body and clothes with a metallic aspect that protects him from physical attacks, thus enhancing his endurance. * Blade Forging: After a mastery over her Eureka's power, Vivian is able to polish the metal and produces long, sharp metallic blades from several parts of its body, with different sizes and shapes. * Metallic Poison: By taking advantage of physical contacts, Vivi is able to administer a peculiar metallic allergen into her opponents' body. This particular substance is able to render the targets unable to move. However, it takes a significant amount of time before the said allergen to activate. Furthermore, this move can be easily countered if the opponent has the suitable antidote in their possession. Enhanced Form After consuming a peculiar Hungry Joker Pill, Vivian manages to artificially enhance her Eureka-compatibility and rises to the same power level as that of Heidi whom possesses a hybrid blood. * Stabilized Metal Manipulation: Vivi is now able to manipulate her metal in a more stable manner in which the metal is now strong enough to survive from a large scale explosion and coming out completely unscathed * Detached Blade Forging: Upon achieving a higher dimension, Vivi is also capable of forging blades which are not attached to her limbs. Thus, increasing the number of weapons she could use. Additionally, she can also manipulate the shape of the blade and actually creating various shape of swords Armed Combatant Due to her Eureka characteristics which allows her to manifest blades in her limbs, Vivian has been shown to be skillful in using these blades in combat. She is able to slash any part of her target in a quick succession without letting them any chance of counter attacks. * Crescent Cutlass: Vivian is able to cut her opponents by jumping in front of the target and acrobatically swings the blades in her legs towards the target. This is done by her performing a back flip while placing one of her legs in front of her and bending her other leg to the back with her hands facing down to the ground to maintain her balance. The sight of her slashing, creates a crescent moon like figure in which swiftly cuts her target in half. * Cross Cutlass: Vivi, by skillfully utilizing the blades in her limbs, could cut her opponents to pieces. This is done by using two of her blades in which Vivi slashes from both sides, left and right, cutting the target into four pieces while leaving a cross mark in her blades' tracks. * Rapid Cutlass: After evolving to a higher level, Vivi is now equipped herself with six separate blades. By skillfully utilizes all of them, she could successively slashed her opponent from six different directions at high speed 'Key: Base Form || Enhanced Form ' ' Vivienne_Profile.png Vivi blushing.png ' Category:Hungry Joker Category:Female Category:Character Category:Metal element manipulator Category:Poison/Drug user Category:Threat level Wolf Category:Sonic speeds Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Animanga Category:Flying